The Next Generation of Harmony
by ArtisticBliss
Summary: Years after the coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle, as the Elements of Harmony begin to age, the Princess calls in 6 foals to Ponyville. They are to become the next Elements of Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Breeze grinned. It was her first day of her first apprenticeship under Princess Twilight. The princess lived in Ponyville, and Autumn had never been there before! As the train came to a stop she hurried on and waved to her family at the train stop. She'd never been so excited! Visiting a new place and meeting a PRINCESS all in the same day! She never thought that would ever happen! She pushed up her pinkish-red glasses and looked at the seat across from her. A filly about her age sat there. She was crying! Autumn looked at her curiously.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked. The white-coated pony looked up tearfully. She sniffled.

"I'll be okay…. I just miss my family." She sighed.

"Oh. Are you going to Ponyville?" Autumn's ear twitched. The white pony looked up with surprise.

"How'd you know?" She gasped. The train could go anywhere in Equestria!

"I am too!" Autumn smiled. "What's your name?" She asked excitedly.

"My name is Sweet Swirl," The white pony smiled back.

"I'm Autumn Breeze. Nice to meet'cha!" The two chatted during the whole train ride, until Sweet Swirl fell asleep as night fell. The next morning, they had almost arrived.

"Manehatten sure is a long way from Ponyville," Autumn muttered.

"Yeah," Sweet agreed. The train slowly came to a stop.  
"We're here!" They squealed excitedly in unison. As they started off the train, Autumn remembered something. "By the way, why are you coming here?"

"Oh, I was requested by Princess Twilight. I'm going to be the apprentice of Miss Fluttershy, apparently!"


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn stared at her in a state of shock for a moment. Sweet waved her hoof in front of Autumn.

"Uh, you alright there?" She poked her.

"I'm going to see the Princess, too," Autumn finally said.

"Really?!" Sweet squealed. "Oh my gosh, who's goin' to be your mentor?!"

"The princess herself," She grinned. "Speaking of the princess, we need a map," She trotted alongside Sweet as she levitated a pamphlet. She thrust one into Sweet's hooves distractedly as she studied the map. "Let's see…" She mumbled to herself. "Sugar Cube Corner.. No… Town Hall.. No.." She listed places.

"Golden Oaks Library!" Sweet blurted out. "I found it on the map. Let's go!" She grabbed Autumn's arm and dragged her before she had a chance to protest. Finally, Sweet stopped at a large tree with a library sign. Autumn flattened her hair back down. Sweet was pretty fast.. Autumn needed to look presentable, but Sweet seemed as if she couldn't care less. Autumn messed with Sweet's hair before she rang the doorbell.

A short, purple-and-green dragon opened the door.

"Hello!" Autumn chimed.

"Uh, hi!" Sweet grinned.

The purple and green dragon sighed, and mumbled something to himself, before turning and calling,

"Twilight! Two of them are here!" Immediately, they heard hoofsteps descending. The Princess hurried the dragon out of the doorway.

"Hello, my little ponies!" She grinned sweetly. The two fillies bowed. "O-Oh, you don't need to bow!" Twilight stuttered, flustered. "I'd prefer you just treat me like a normal pony. Anyway, Miss Autumn Breeze, Miss Sweet Swirl, come on in, make yourselves at home! The others haven't arrived yet, but they're sure to be here soon!"

"Alright," Sweet nodded. Autumn, meanwhile was observing the walls of bookshelves.

"Are there any books you DON'T have?" She inquired, awestruck.

"Yes, many, actually! My house in Canterlot used to have way more than this," Twilight giggled. Sweet was talking to the purple and green dragon, whose name, she learned, is Spike.

"My name's Sweet Swirl!" she smiled. "Why are you so grumpy, by the way?"

"I'm waiting for a package," He sighed.

"Ah. Makes sense!" She stopped talking as there was a knock on the door. It opened, and a yellow pony with a soft pink mane trotted in. She'd aged since her days fighting dragons and such.

"Am, uh, I intruding, Twilight?" She looked in warily.

"Not at all, Fluttershy!" The princess smiled. "You're a bit early, but that's alright!" Another knock on the door sounded.

"Hi!" A bubbly voice outside was laughing a bit.

"That must be Pinkie!" Twilight hurried back to the door to find not only Pinkie, but also an orange and white filly. "You KNOW her?" Twilight asked, baffled.


End file.
